9ine Inches Deep(Highschool Of The Dead Fanfiction)
by EvolvedPandas
Summary: A zombie apocaylpse breaks,everyone is getting bitten and running and try to survive for the fittest and fullest,Umeko Sasume is one of the survivors from Fujimi Highschool,while trying to survive,she comes apart of the group and forms a team,will she and the group survive? -Submissions Closed- Might add more in the future :3
1. Submissions For Your Own OC :)

.:|Characteristics|:.

Date this form was created:  
Full name of Character:  
Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name:  
Nickname:  
Reason for nickname:  
Race:  
Occupation/class:  
Social class:

.:|Physical Appearance|:.

Age:  
How old they appear:  
Eye Color:  
Glasses or contacts?  
Hair color length and style:  
Weight and height:  
Type of body (build):  
Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily):  
Shape of face:  
Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.):  
Predominant feature:  
Is s/he healthy?  
If not, why not? Or why are they healthy?  
Do they look healthy? Why/why not?

.:|Favorites|:.

Character's favorite color:  
Least favorite, why?  
Music?  
Least favorite music, why?  
Food:  
Literature:  
Expressions:  
Expletives (curse):  
Mode of transport:  
Hobbies:

.:|Personality|:.

Habits:  
Greatest Strength:  
Greatest Weakness:  
Soft spot:  
Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not:  
If not, how do they hide it:  
Biggest Vulnerability:  
Most at ease when:  
Most ill at ease when:  
Priorities:  
Philosophies:  
How they feel about themselves:  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit:  
Why?

.:|Background|:.

Hometown:  
Type of childhood:  
First Memory:  
Most important child hood event that still effects him/her:  
Why?  
Education:  
Religion:  
Finances:

.:|Family|:.

Mother:  
Relationship with her:  
Father:  
Relationship with him:  
Siblings, How many, relationship with each:  
Children of siblings:  
Other extended family:  
Close? Why or why not:

.:|Traits|:.

Optimist or pessimist? Why?  
Introvert or extrovert? Why?  
Drives and motives:  
Talents:  
Extremely skilled at:  
Extremely unskilled at:  
Good characteristics:  
Character flaws:  
Mannerisms:  
Peculiarities:  
Biggest regret:  
Minor regrets:  
Biggest accomplishment:  
Minor accomplishments:  
Darkest secret:  
Does anyone know?  
How did they find out:

.:|Perception|:.

How do they relate to others:  
How are they perceived by strangers:  
Friends:  
Wife/husband/lover:  
The Hero/Heroin:  
How do they view the Hero/Heroine:  
First impression of the character:  
why?  
What happens to change this perception:  
What do people like most about this character:  
What do they dislike most about them:

.:|Goals|:.

Immediate:  
Long term:  
How do they plan to accomplish them:  
How will others be effected by this:

.:|Problems/Crisis|:.

How do they react in a crisis:  
How do they face problems:  
Kind of problems they usually run into:  
How they react to new problems:  
How they react to change:

.:|General|:.

Favorite clothing, why:  
Least favorite, why:  
Jewelry:  
Other accessories:  
Drives:  
Where do they live:  
Where do they want to live:  
Spending habits, why:  
What do they do too much of, why:  
Most prized possession, why:  
People they secretly admire, why:  
Person they are most influenced by, why:  
Most important person in their life before story starts, why:  
How do they spend the week just before the story starts:


	2. Whoop!

-Edit

I pmed all the winners,if you didn't get a message it's because you didn't win.

I feel really bad :(,I wanted to pick everyone but i can't do that. I might open up more submissions in the future though!


	3. Update

I'm very sorry to have you guys keep waiting like this,it's not like im the only oc story on here but still. I'm just clearing up my mind and chilling because of summer. But I will publish the story tomorrow or today. I made the story but i just need to finish putting my character's submissions


	4. Umeko Sasume's Sheet

.:|Characteristics|:.

Date this form was created:6/10/13  
Full name of Character:Umeko Usagi Sasume  
Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name:Her Mother and Father chose the name because it described her. Sun And Moon.  
Nickname: Meko,Keko,Sagi  
Reason for nickname:Abbreviation for her name.  
Race:Ukrainian,Lithuanian,Japanese,And American.  
Occupation/class:Highschool student/Gas station employee  
Social class:Middle/Upper

.:|Physical Appearance|:.

Age:16  
How old they appear:18  
Eye Color:Jade  
Glasses or contacts?:None  
Hair color length and style:A peach pigtail with a piece of hair sticking out in the front  
Weight and height: 132,5'5  
Type of body (build):Curvy,Thick,Muscular  
Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily):Non hairy,has birthmarks  
Shape of face:Oval,like Takagi's and Rei's  
Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.)has a scars mostly on her arm,beauty marks on her face.

Predominant feature:her eyes

Is s/he healthy?:Yes  
If not, why not? Or why are they healthy?:She does track and field.  
Do they look healthy? Why/why not?:Yes,because she has a slim,muscular figure

.:|Favorites|:.

Character's favorite color:Rainbow  
Least favorite, why?:N/A  
Music?:Alternative Rock,Grunge,Punk,Electro,Dubstep,Hip Hop  
Least favorite music, why?:Pop,doesn't really describe her.  
Food:Pizza  
Literature:Haiku  
Expressions:Breathes really hard when upset  
Expletives (curse):Fuck,Shit,Hell,Ass,Asshole,Dick,Dickwad,Fa ggot (I'll stop here...xD)  
Mode of transport:Motorcycle  
Hobbies:Writing,Running,Playing Guitar

.:|Personality|:.

Habits:Bites nails  
Greatest Strength:Persuasive,Strong,Defense  
Greatest Weakness:Not being able to say no to everything  
Soft spot:Children,Animals,People who are suffering  
Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not:Because she looks more like a independent tough cookie than a sensitive girl.  
If not, how do they hide it:She overcomes it with a tough attitude,most of the time.  
Biggest Vulnerability:Isn't this similar to Weaknesses? o_o..  
Most at ease when:She is relaxed,comforted  
Most ill at ease when:getting sick  
Priorities:WELL,IT DOESN'T DESCRIBE WHICH PRIORITIES SO IM AFRAID I CAN'T ANSWER THIS. jkjk her priorities are getting good grades and trying to provide for her family.(Basically before z-day)  
Philosophies:To justify that,I'd just say peace. xD  
How they feel about themselves: Sometimes confident.  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: When she was changing for gym class,her p.e. teacher came in and saw her bra. The bra was lace. Even though her friend told her not to come  
Why?: It's really creepy to have someone look at you,especially when your undressed.

.:|Background|:.

Hometown:Utena,Lithuania  
Type of childhood: She had an okay normal childhood,like every other child.  
First Memory: When she got in trouble for pushing a kid off the monkey bars.(#BadAss)  
Most important child hood event that still effects him/her:When her dad died in a motorcycle accident.  
Why?: Every child that had their parent died has to be atleast affected by it.  
Education:Highschool  
Religion:Christian  
Finances:None

.:|Family|:.

Mother:Akari Sasume  
Relationship with her:Good,she still lives with her mom  
Father: Hikaru Sasume  
Relationship with him:Was very good until he died,she was basically a daddy's girl.  
Siblings, How many, relationship with each: 1 sibling,Sakari Sasume. Her sister is 27,she lives in an apartment.  
Children of siblings:None  
Other extended family:Obviously you have uncles,aunts,grandmas,grandads,cousins  
Close? Why or why not:Somewhat,because they live in Lithuania

.:|Traits|:.

Optimist or pessimist? Why?: Optimist,tries to make the best out of anything.  
Introvert or extrovert? Why?:Extrovert,she is a very and happy young afraid to meet new people  
Drives and motives:Writing,Painting.  
Talents:Is a really good runner and cook,is a good public speaker  
Extremely skilled at:Stamina and Skill  
Extremely unskilled at:Singing,dancing,has no type of rhythm  
Good characteristics:Can be very kind,sweet,tries to help.  
Character flaws: Has post inflammatory hyperpigmentation on her legs(non noticable)  
Mannerisms:Talks very proper.  
Peculiarities:Likes mayonnaise on her hotdogs  
Biggest regret:Kissing a boy she didn't even like.  
Minor regrets:Disappointing her mom  
Biggest accomplishment:Getting a medal from the junior olympics  
Minor accomplishments: Getting good grades for all the semesters  
Darkest secret:She actually kissed a cousin of hers  
Does anyone know?:Nope  
How did they find out:N/A

.:|Perception|:.

How do they relate to others:Crazy,Wild,and Bubbly.  
How are they perceived by strangers:Don't know her,but she's cool  
Friends:Takashi Komuro,Rei Miyamoto,Mason Sparrow  
Wife/husband/lover:None

.:|Goals|:.

Immediate:To go to the olympics  
Long term:N/A  
How do they plan to accomplish them:by working hard at it  
How will others be effected by this:N/A

.:|Problems/Crisis|:.

How do they react in a crisis:Most likely would be scared,increased heartbeat.  
How do they face problems: Admit what they did wrong/try to make it better  
Kind of problems they usually run into:Drama problems  
How they react to new problems:Eh,whatever.  
How they react to change:Tries to get used to it

.:|General|:.

Favorite clothing, why: A sexy look,one of those black lace leggings and a short black skirt. It makes her feel better about herself.  
Least favorite, why: Skimpy slutty look,because it doesn't make you look classy.  
Jewelry:Wristband  
Other accessories:Necklace  
Drives:I already answered this.  
Where do they live:In Japan..?  
Where do they want to live:Ukraine  
Spending habits, why:Doesn't really have any  
What do they do too much of, why:Procrastinates  
Most prized possession, why:Her heart shaped box,her dad gave it to her to cash all her memories  
People they secretly admire, why:Takashi,because he's a cool guy and knows himself on a deep level.  
Person they are most influenced by, why:Her father,he was a daredevil(not literally)

How do they spend the week just before the story starts: In 's class,dozing off.


	5. Author's Note

To be honest,I didn't include all the OCs because I was obviously gonna include them at all of the chapters.

I was most def gonna make it longer but I thought,why not save the good shit for later? Haha. It wasn't my best story,but it will be better in the later chapters.


	6. Chapter 1(Spring Of The DEAD)

I didn't talk me long to write this since the fact that I did this on the last day of school xD,It took me 4 days to publish this. ENJOY! and give me some reviews :)

* * *

I was sitting out of 's class,he supposedly kicked me out because I wasn't being ''respectful'' and too ''bias''.It's like the 92 percent of the class would rather die than sit in a class with no learning morals for 2 hours,and the other 8 percent who flock to his non-sense he calls ''teaching''.The hallway was usually quiet because we couldn't come out of an scheduled class without a hall pass,but you obviously know that,Takashi came sprinting forward in the hall towards the door.I had to stop his sprinting and there probably had to be a reason for why he was running like somebody was gonna kill him,I grabbed his arm by the door.

''Why the hell are you hell are you running so fast for?! You could hurt yourself.

''We need to get the fuck out of here!'' Takashi was hyperventilating.

''Takashi,_CALM DOWN.'' _I said._  
_

''I'll..explain everything in class.'' He grabbed my right hand and dragged me to the left side of the room.

''You could've been happy with just skippin' my class Komuro?,And Sasume,I do remember kicking you out of my class.'' asked,what a perfect name for him.

''We need to get out of here!'' Takashi yelled at Rei,everybody looked at us like we we're yanked Rei's arm.

''What are you doing?!'' She yelled.

''Dude,What are _you _doing?'' Hisashi said.

''People are killing each other by the front gate,some sick guy was shaking the gate and P.E. teachers when to check it out,now they're killing each other!''

''You serious?''

''Yeah,No Bullshit.''

''Ugh! I can never understan-'' Rei was cut off by Takashi's loud bitch slap.

''We need to get out of here,I don't have time to hear this Rei.'' Takashi said.

EVERYTHING WENT SILENT. The announcement was coming on.

''This announcement is for all the students,an emergency situation is taking place,all students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate the building,I repeat,all students must Away From Me! Get Back!,HELP! HELP!''

The whole class went silent,until something dropped,Everybody lost their were running for their lives.

* * *

'' This way!''Hisashi was about to leave

''Where are you going? We need to exit the building!''Takashi asked

''The building with classrooms are too crowded,we needed to go through the management building.''

''Hisashi is right, shut up and do what he says.'' Rei snapped.

''Alright!,fine,Umeko come on.'' Takashi said.

''I need to find Mason,he's in class 2-B'' I said.

''We don't have time to find people! Your gonna get killed.''

''But I can't leave him,he's my bestfriend''.

''Please be careful, me to let me know where you are.''

''Ok Takashi,I have a black belt in Karate.I'll be safe.''

''CAN WE GO NOW?!'' Rei glared a Takashi.

''Takashi,we have to go.'' Hisashi said. I kissed Takashi on the cheek and ran down the hall.

I saw a sick-looking girl who was moaning and making all sorts of sounds.

''Hey,are you okay?'' I asked,but my didn't respond. ''Ma'am?'' She grabbed my arm and tried to bite me but I kicked her,she fell,she grabbed my ankle and tripped me.

''Get off of me!'' I found scissors on the ground and stabbed her in the eye. I ran to the class and saw Mason crawling out the door. ''Mason!''

''Oh,Hey Umeko'' He got up from the ground and I ran up and hugged him.

''Thank god your okay,we have to get out of the building. Now'' We saw one of them walking. ''We have to be quiet though,they can probably hear us.'' We ran down the building

''We should go out the front.'' He said

''Or maybe you want to get killed?''

''I was just making a suggestion''

''To prove your ''suggestion''...Lets see what they hand in mind.'' We saw students go by the teachers lounge until a group of them attacked a student.

''Ok,maybe going out the front is a good idea.''

''I thought so,anyways,we need to find some weapons.'' I said.

''We can go to the woodshop?''

''I like your idea,but I'm afraid we're not gonna make it like that.'' He smiled at me with a sententious look. ''You know,I brought some tools for wood shop,and I have a hammer.'' He said.

I heard a loud scream.

''What the hell was that? I said,I ran towards the sound,It was coming from the trophy room. ''Come on Sparrow!'' There it was,it was Takagi screaming her lungs out,I saw Rei,Takashi,Saeko and Miss Marikawa.

''I can't take it anymore! Someone please!'' Takagi screams. ''Sparrow,give me the hammer!'' I said.

''I'll take the right side'' Rei said,she yells and smashes each and every one of them in the head,splattering blood on the walls. I used the tip of the hammer and bludgeoned each of them in the head. Takashi long jumped and smashed one in the head,Saeko sliced 2 of them.

Takagi kept sobbing,as she had to kill her first,I'm assuming.

''You already know doctor right? Marikawa? I'm Saeko Busujima,from class 3-A''. Saeko said,sounded sophisticated.

''I'm Takashi Komuro,from class 2-B.''

''Miss Busujima,I remember when you one the championship last year,I'm Rei Miyamoto I'm from the Spear Martial Arts Club''.

''Oh,and I-I'm Kohta Hirano from class B,Just Fyi.'' I suppose I had to introduce my self also.

''I'm Umeko Sasume,From class 3-A. I'm in the Technology is my friend,Mason.''

''Uh,Hi. I'm Mason Sparrow From class 2-B''.

''Nice to meet you!'' Saeko said. Takagi stood up

''Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy? Rei you flunked last year your the same,she's not your elder'' She said bluntly.

''What are talking about Takagi?'' Takashi asked.

''DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID! I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M EVEN IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU! I'm A...I'm A...'' Saeko put her hand on Takagi's shoulder.

''It's okay.'' Saeko said,trying to comfort her. Takagi turned around and stared at herself in the mirror

''Look at me...All of these blood stains...Now mom will have to take it to the cleaners.'' She burst out crying on Saeko

I felt bad for her,didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 2(Escape Of The DEAD)

Besides the fact that I had to re-write this all over because I accidently refreshed the page(stupid me) The whole point of this description was to let you know I will introduced your character soon. Like a couple of chapters later,enjoy the chapter and make sure to give me some reviews.

~Lyn

* * *

Takagi washed her face and put on her glasses.

''You okay?'' I asked ''Yeah''.

''You wear glasses?!'' Hirano asked. ''Shut up! My contact lens kept moving around.''

''Guys...Come check this out.'' I stood up by the television and listened to what the female news reporter had to say. ''The government is beginning to discover the emergency,the mobilization of self-defense forces,but thousands have to be victimized,however- Have already declared the state emergency and will request will require a emergency disaster removal. The police has decided to finally use firearms'' The camera fell down and the news reporter screamed. Then came another news reporter,''There appears to be a problem with our remote,from now on we'll bring you the story from inside the studio, the condition outside seems extremely chaotic so _stay _home unless it's absolutely necessary to go outside,we'll cover you more stories as soon as it's safe to cover the situation from the site.'' Takashi slammed his fist on the table

''Is that all?! Why didn't they tell us anything else?'' Takashi says furiously

''They're afraid of causing a panic.'' Takagi says.

''A panic?'' Rei responds curiously,''Yeah you idiot.''

''First panic,then chaos,and chaos causes a disruption of order,and when order is disrupted...Well you might as well hand it over to the walking corpses!'' I stated.

''This unpresidented biological phenomenon that spread throughout North America has yet to be put under control,Government authorities has evacuated the White House,and will relocate to a Control Command Center on forth the aircraft carrier,George Washington. We've currently lost contact with Moscow,Beijing has been set a blaze,London has maintained order,Paris and Rome has reports of have declared martial law.'' The network lost connection

''So they're everywhere,that's crazy everything was normal went I checked the internet this morning.'' Mason said

''I can't believe,this all happened in a matter of hours,but they'll stop it right...They have to...Everything is going back to normal soon.'' Rei said,she backed on Takashi.

''That's not gonna happen!'' I said.

''Why do you have to be so blunt about it?'' Takashi said. ''This is a pandemic,there's nothing we can do it about it''

''A pandemic?'' Miss Marikawa said,thinking to herself.

''It's an outbreak of an infectious disease,the entire world is experiencing the same outbreak.'',''So what? It's some kind of epidemic?'' Takashi asked.

''This is exactly like the Spanish Flu in 1918,more than 600 million people got infected and 50 million people died from it. Remember how much a panic swine flu caused? Well square that.''

''Is it airborne?'' Mason asked.

''I'm not entirely sure,I haven't got enough information to know that.''

''Not to be disagreeable,but this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century.'' Miss Marikawa said,can't blame her for wanting to put her 2 cents in.

''1 third of the European population died,your smarter than you look.'' Takagi said.

''So how did the outbreak finally end?'' Takashi asked.

''There are many theories,mostly they say if too many people die there wont be nothing to spread.'' Marikawa said

''But though,the moving dead people are still moving.'' Hirano said

''Are you saying there is no reason for the outbreak to stop?'' Saeko said. ''Oh! the weather's going to be hot,that'll give it enough time for the bodies to decompose.''

''How long will that take? '' Mason asked.

''Well..'' She started counting her fingers and talking underneath her breath,''A couple of months,that's not entirely too long.''

''Your kidding,she's not smarter than she looks.'' Takagi said. ''So what are you saying?''

''Medical logic does not apply to those dead corpses that move around and attack humans,worse case scenario they might never decompose.'' I said.

''First thing we find out,if our families are okay,then we need to find some safe to place to hold up for a while,but no matter where we go we're going to need a plan.'' Mason said.

''Teams! We need to team up.'' I said. ''Lets try to pick up survivors whenever we can''

''Lets go out the front.'' Takagi said.

''Lets go'' Takashi said. He opened the door and Hirano shot his nails,I looked in bag to see if Mason had any more weapons. And there was a trowel.

''Mason here! Take this'' I threw the trowel at him. I swung my hammer and mutilated one of them. We went outside

''Let me make this clear,don't engage a fight unless it's necessary,do whatever you can to avoid a fight,ya go it?'' I said.

''Remember they're sensitive to sound so keep it quiet,and they're strong to rip through regular doors,so once they got a hold on you they'll tear you to shreds. So be careful'' Takagi added.

A girl screamed,I slammed 1 of them with the hammer and kicked one down the stairs,Takashi swung with his bat and Saeko sliced them with her Katana.

''Uh...Thank you.'' The girl had turquoise-blue eyes and chocolate brown wavy hair.

''Keep it down,has anyone been bitten yet?'' I asked.

''What? No,no one.''

''It looks okay,we'll be alright.'' Rei said,try to reassure us.

''We're gettin' outta here,do you any of you wanna come with us?'' Takashi asked.

''Sure'' The unknown girl said.

* * *

Man,they're everywhere.'' Mason said.

''From what I can tell they online thing they react to is sounds,they can't see us so it's pointless to hide from them.'' Takagi stated.

''Well,why don't you go prove your theory'' He said,smiling. She scoffed

''We have to go through the gate,we don't have a choice.''

''Somebody needs to go down there and prove Takagi's theory,don't think suppose _you _want to volunteer.'' Saeko said.

''I'll go.'' Mason said.

''No! you stay I'll go'' I said. ''I think I should I should go.'' Saeko said.

''I'll go'' Mason said. ''Mason no! why do you want to do it?''

''I don't know,I just want to.''

''You don't know?!''

''I don't know.'' I got up and tried to stop him,until Saeko held me back.

''I understand but you should not interfere.'' She said. Mason walked right through all of them,and they didn't do a single thing

''That's the case,they can't see me. But let's see if they'll listen to this.'' He through a bloody shoe and against the wall. And they all walked towards the sound. He opened the door and we all ran out,until a guy banged a pitch fork agains the staircase.

''RUN!'' Takashi said,we all sprinted towards the bus outside.

''Why did you open your fat ass mouth! we could've made it just by not saying anything!''

''The noise would've echoed anyway! Just start swinging!'' I said. I smashed one of them in the head with the hammer.

''Which one?!'' Hirano said, cant deciding which one to shoot,Takashi ran up with his bat and smacked one of them in the head.

''Forget talking! Just run!'' He said,we sliced,beat,and slammed our way to the bus. The guy that the girl was with needed help so I went back to help him. I high kicked every last one of them in the head then took his bat and smashed their heads open.

''Masayoshi!'' The wavy brown haired girl hollered.

''Umeko what are you doing?! Your gonna get yourself killed.'' Mason said.

''I'll be fine,just get to the bus.'' I said. ''No! I'm not leaving without you!''

''GO!'' He ran to the bus. I helped the two people and we ran to the bus

''Shizuka! The key!'' Takashi yelled, She opened the door.

''Who's running?!'' I said.

''Shido!'' Rei responded. ''Wait just a little longer'' Takashi said.

''They're infront of us! Any more and won't be able to drive through here'' Miss Marikawa said.

''Run em down!'' He said.

''If tries to run over that mini she'll flip the bus.'' Takagi stated,Takashi was going to run out until Rei stopped him.

''We don't have to save him!''

''Jesus! what do you mean we don't have to save him?!''

''We don't have to save him! we should just leave him out here to die!'' Shido tripped a boy with glasses,and kicked his face in.

''Hurry!'' said. We all got in the bus,and Miss Marikawa pressed the gas and drove through the gate.

That was fucking awesome.


	8. Chapter 3(Chase Of The DEAD)

If you see a line seperating,that's a heads up for a moment pause/scene. Just picture all of this in your head ^.^

Credit goes To Ignatius Argetlam for helping me,and My best friend Adriana for helping me :)

I also had a really hard time deciding some of the things I wrote here,so yup.

''So I suppose you're the leader?''Shido asked me

''No,this obviously happens to be a group I survived with,thank you very fucking much.'' I said it with a stern face,fucking asshole always needs to say something.

''That's not good at all,you need a leader to survive'' He went on and on about a leader,I didn't give a shit so I tuned him out. We should've left him and this group to get eaten alive.

''You'll regret that you ever saved him.''Rei said to Takashi,couldn't tell if she was whispering or not.

''The city!'' A boy yelled.

''Shit! like I said its the only unsafe if we keep going! Why do we have to go with Komuro and the others?'' A said with blonde and brown hair said,way to go attorney douchebag.

''I cant take this!'' I said,standing up from my seat. ''Sit the fuck down somewhere,and If you wanted to stay away from us you should've fucking stayed! let your zombiefied colleagues eat you alive shit stain.''

''Sonotas right! We should barricade ourselves.'' A boy said, There goes another attorney.

''Oh,so you want to defend him? You can leave too.'' I said. The blonde-brown haired boy fidgeted

''I just can't stand _him!'' _He said. He pointed at Takashi

''What did I do to you? I don't even know you.'' He said.

''You know!'' He ran up to him until Rei judo flipped him with the broom stick. He groaned until Shido walked over him and clapped.

''Outstanding team work!'' He went on and on until Takagi cut him off.

''So,your gonna run for the position then?'' She said.

''I'm a teacher ,while mature,all of you are barely in your teens.'' He preached,''Why moments ago I saved all these kids from being killed! Right?'' Everyone started clapping. ''Well,it's decided,the majority has made it quite clear''

Rei kicked the door open and walked outside.

''Rei!'' Takashi yelled. ''I'm not staying here with _him!_'' she said.

''Get back in the bus...''

''Well there's nothing I can do if you can't act in an accordance with us.'' Shido said.

''What _us?!''_ Takashi said,he ran after Rei

''Komuro!'' Takagi yelled.

''That's why I told you you'll regret this.'' Rei said,''Get back on the bus,once we get to the city we'll leave.''

''HEY! You need to punch it!'' Saeko said

''Huh?'' Shizuka looked confused

A bus came falling down and came towards Takashi and Rei.

''Takashi!'' Rei screamed,His body was covered in blood. ''Somebody help! Takashi got hit!''

''What!? '' Saeko said,she ran out checked on him. ''What happened to him?''

''The bus hit him!''

''He's not gonna make it...'' She said.

''Did you check his pulse?!'' Rei said,she picked up his wrist and listened to it.

'''There's no pulse,he's dead.''

''No he's not! Your wrong!'' She said,she started crying.

''Rei,he's dead. You have to accept it,he's dead.''

''No! He's not dead,he's alive.'' She screamed.

''Rei,we have to go.'' She said,Takashi suddently opened his eyes up

''Takashi!'' Rei yelled,she hugged his body.

''You need to go,listen to her. With the amount of blood I'm losing there's not chance I'm gonna !''

''I can't leave without you!'' She said.''Go!''

''I'll stay with you Komuro.'' Saeko.

''You guys...go...I'll be fine.''

''Let me stay'' Saeko said.

''Uh! Guys we have to go!'' I said.

''We can't! Takashi got hit.'' Saeko said

''We have to go guys,and hoard of them are coming.'' Marikawa said

''Rei! get on the bus'' I said. I went outside and grabbed her waist and took her on bus.

''Saeko lets go!''

''I'm staying,I promised Komuro I would never leave his side.''

''I understand,but you're gonna die.''

''Let that be,go on without me.''

''It was nice meeting you Saeko'',''Marikawa,lets go!'' I closed the door and she pressed the gas pedal and drove off.

''Where's Komuro and Busujima?'' Takagi died.

''Takashi...was about to die and Saeko stayed with him.'' I said.

''Your lying?'' She started to scream. ''Why?! Why did he get out in That idiot!'' She started to tear up.

''Good,he deserved it.'' The boy with the blonde brown hair said.

''Shut the hell up!''

I went to comfort Takagi and she started to tear up,she laid on my chest. And I hugged her.

I can't believe he died.

* * *

Shido kept preaching as his followers kept bowing down to his nonsense.

''This guys a goddamn maniac'' Takagi said.

I scoffed. ''Psh,no joke.'' I looked through the window. ''We have to find some way to get across the bridge.''

''So,where's everyone house?'' Marikawa asked.

''Somewhere behind the bridge'' I said.

''My parents aren't in the neighborhood,b-but I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with Takagi.'' Hirano said.

''So tell me Hirano,what does your parents do for a living?'' I asked

''My dad's a jeweler so he's been staying in Amsterdam to find stones,my mother's a fashion designer so she's been staying in paris.''

''You really expect us to believe that shit?'' Takagi said.

''What's going on everyone? We need to work together to get where we want.'' Shido said.

''Thanks for offer,but I'm gonna pass,and fyi this is no field trip,I have no obligation to be with you.''

''I see,well we can't leave ?'' He said, She looked at him frantically.

''Let's bounce,I don't stick with peasants.'' I said

We ran out the bus and went up the stairs,we nailed,bludgeoned and shot every one of them

* * *

''Uh..I think it was best if we stayed on the bus with '' Miss Marikawa said

''You wanna go back?'' I asked.

''No,no.''

'Then Shut' it.'' We shot and killed each and killed each and everyone.

''We don't have time to kill all of these bastards! We have to go!'' Takagi said.

* * *

''I think we should call it a day...'' Rei said.

''Yeah,we should. My apartment is just nearby,My parents went out of town so they gave me the can crash there for a while.''

''So Umeko,are you and Mason dating?'' Rei asked,I blushed.

''What?! Absolutely not! We're just good friends!'' Me and Mason both said in unison

''How good?'' Takagi said.

''I'm not answering that! Anywhore,Lets get there before night time hits.'' We walked up the isolating brick,and across the road,we passed apartment by apartment until I saw my apartment.

''Here It is!'' I said.

''Nice! What do your parents do for a living?'' Hirano asked me

''My mom is a epidemiologist,So she lives in America in Atlanta,Georgia,she works for the CDC. My dad is a chef so he doesn't have anything really important,he just went with her''

''Cool,did you talk to her?''

''Now that you remind me,I should see if she's safe.'' I took my phone out of my bag and dialed my mother's number,the phone kept ringing and ringing until she answered.

''Mommy?! Are you okay?!'' I asked

''Hello! Hello?''

''Mom!''

''Umeko,thank god your okay! I'm fine we're just barricaded in the center. I'll be fine,I'm coming home in 2 weeks. I have to go now I love you''

''I love you too'' She hanged up her phone,a bunch of them came out after us.

''Hirano! Shoot them!'' I yelled,I took out my hammer and bashed their heads open. I killed about 4

''I think the coast is clear,let's get inside'' Takagi said,I took the keys out of my bag and unlocked the door.

''Damn! Are you rich?!'' Hirano asked

''Middle class hon.'' I said,I took off my shirt and skirt and walked into the bathroom,Hirano and Mason and the other guy stared at me,Mason's nose started bleeding.

''What are you looking at? Have you never seen porn before or something?'' I chuckled and turned around.''Who's these two people? I didn't know they we're behind us!''

''Remember when we saved them off of the stairs?'' Takagi said.

''Oh...Well I would've asked for their names! What are your names?''

''I'm Masayoshi Kage,and this is my friend Avalyn Nightingale''

''Nice to meet you!'' I walked into the bathroom with Takagi,Shizuka and Rei,I poked my head out of the door. ''Hey Avalyn,you coming in?!''

''No..I'll be fine.''

''Suit yourself!'' I closed the door and took off my bra and underwear,sure it felt a little weird to strip in front of girls. But we're all girls right? I turned around to see Rei play with everyone's boobs.

''What the hell?!'' I yelled,She went over by me and tackled me.

''These are way too huge! Did you get implants?'' She fondled with my breasts and I kept screaming,was this some kind of lesbian porn? I threw hot water at Rei's butt,she screamed.

''Hmph! How do you like that?'' I smirked,until she threw hot water at my boobs. ''You big boobed bitch!'' I tickled her until she couldn't take it anymore.

'' I see you two lesbians are enjoying each other's company!'' Takagi said,I poured hot water down her crack.(If you know what I mean*cough blue waffles* cough*) I put on my red underwear,and gray lace nightgown,and walked out of the bathroom.

I went into the living room to chill with the guys a little before I went to bed. Hirano and Mason sat there talking. "Hey guys," I said as I plopped down in the couch in between them. "Hey..."

I looked between them as they both nervously stared at my chest.  
I folded my arms over them quickly. Hirano noticed what he did and a look of embarrassment flashed across his face! He started sniffling quickly.

"Yeah i'm gonna go shower now..." He stood and started to wipe at his nose furiously with his shirt sleeve. I shook my head as he walked away.  
"So..."

Mason began as he clasped his hands between his knees. "What?''

I turned to him to see he was already looking at me. I never realized how beautiful his eyes were, and deep. I couldn't stop staring, it's like his eyes were a blueish grey, deep trench.  
Not of nothingness, they were filled actually, with the unknown. I was so lost I couldn't decipher the decreasing personal space between us. We both inched closer as our lips finally met. His hands slowly snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.  
I linked my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss he let out a small grunt then smiled into the kiss. The kiss started to escalate quickly! I found my self a few moments later straddling him! He nibbled on my bottom lip which sent me into overdrive.  
I could feel his rising boner and to send him on cloud nine I started to grind on him. He gripped on to my ass and stood up quickly! I didn't know he was so strong! He pressed me against the nearest wall and licked my bottom lip asking for an etrance.  
I granted him one. We kissed each other hungrily. How the hell did we even start kissing!? What did we say like 2 words to each other!? Now we're here about to suck each others faces off!  
These questions got quieter as they were pushed to the back of my brain. My want for him grew bigger every time his tongue would meet with mine.

"Get a room guys!" Rei called from the stair case. I opened my eyes while still kissing Mason. He gave her the finger on the way up the stairs.

Our clothes were flying as we got back to business. I was already bare and the only thing left on Mason was his boxers. He slowly slid them down as he revealed his package. It was pretty big. I started to regret doing this. My walls are going to vanish by the time he's done fucking me! I covered my eyes in the thought.  
"It's Okay, i'll go slow" He whispered into my ear "Until you get used to me"


	9. Just FYI

I feel like I'm rushing these out too fast,and they're not even good. I'm completely stuck right now and I'm looking for something interesting for the next,I'll just pause and wait and find some inspiration for the next chapter. Sex was an option because it would obviously grab your attention

But I'm stuck here, and you probably wouldn't care. But I'm taking a long hiatus


	10. Err

Turns out my ''hiatus'' wasn't even a real hiatus,lol. I just needed to come up with ideas and 4 days wasn't that big of a deal.

Anyways,I made chapter 4 and 5 and It took me a couple of hours,but I enjoyed writing so I decided why not just write it since I got help and some ideas. XD


	11. Chapter 4(Redemption Of The DEAD)

Well Here's Chapter 4! I had some help from B-Rabbit2Alice,so credit goes to her! read her stories and follow her! I recommend a really good writer

Err,About Chapter 3. My best friend wrote the ending xD,haha. I just spiced it up a bit really. It was weird editing it because I don't usually use sexual content in my stories. But I include sometimes sexual innuendo.

* * *

I heard piercing loud sound that woke me up,I couldn't tell who it was or where it was coming from,but I knew it hurt my ears. I yawned loudly like a grizzly bear,and saw Mason next to me.

''What the fuck?!'' I screamed,I tumbled off of the bed and fell on the carpet. I saw him laying in my bad,hands on his chest and his mouth wide open. That's nice. I opened up my blinds and he woke up,he rubbed his eyes

''Good morning.'' He said

'' Good morning,First things first,before I go batshit crazy,why am I naked? and why are you in my bed naked? I would love an explanation for that.'' I said,he got out the bed and stood up,all I saw was butt cheeks. What a pleasant view...

''You don't remember last night?'' He said,I opened my eyes shocked.

''What do you mean?! We did nothing! You just so happen to be in my bed,did you rape me? Did you watch me while I slept?'' I came up with all these random suggestions,but decided to let the guy talk.

''Maybe you we're high because I remember having sex,you,know...intercourse?'' He put on his boxers and turned around.

''Inter-wha?'' I said.

''Do you really want me to demonstrate?'' He smirked at me,and then,he did this weird finger-in-a-hole gesture that creeped me out.

''Ok ok ok! I got it,we don't need to go there.''

''Sure.'' I twitched my right eye a few times before I could really accept the fact I slept with a boy,and I don't even know if I wore a condom. That's nice.

''WELL! I'm gonna go brush my teeth.'' I said,I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water,I took out my toothbrush,put toothpaste on it and scrubbed my teeth.. Rei leaned in on the wall,and put her hand on the door

''I see you and Mason had a REALLY good time last night'' I blushed and ignored her comment,and kept brushing,my conscience kept telling me I liked it,but I don't. ''You know you like him.'' I rinsed my mouth and put the toothbrush in my pouch.

''We're just friends,whatever happened last night was just a misunderstanding.''

''What I saw was not a 'misunderstanding' at all,You know you comprehended that you got drunk with blondie over there.'' She tossed her head towards the right,basically pointing at Shizuka. I blushed really hard and a small chuckle came out of me, I walked to my living room and stood in front of him.

''Hi Kohta!'' I saw the glisten in his eyes and the blood dripping down.

''U-U-Umeko!'' He said,he fell down.

''What? And why are you nosebleeding?'' I asked.

''Nothing!'' He wiped his nose,and sniffled.

''Look,my father used to be in the army,so he keeps a lot of illegal shit and big guns in my basement. The basement is shut tight so nobody can get it,and I think I have the key somewhere in here.'' I pulled out every end table drawer,until I saw the key. ''Got it! Now come with me!'' I turned around and he fell.

''Get off the ground!'' I said,blood was dripping down his nose again,I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door in the back,the basement. I unlocked his and pushed force into the door. The door opened,and I opened the closet of grenades,grenade launchers,M16A4s,M16A2s,Glock 19s,Snipers,and Ak 47s

''Oh my gosh it's the M16A2 used in the Vietnam War! This is most valuable weapon ever used,where'd you get this? How did you even get hold of it.''

''Calm your man tits,like I said,my father used to be in military.I know how to shoot these things,not saying that I've gotten hold of it,but I just know.''

''You are my wife,don't question it.'' I rolled my eyes and sighed,Me and him walked out and I closed the door.

''Look,We need to see what we're gonna do when we leave my can't stay here forever you know,sooner or later one of us is going to want to find our parents.'' I walked downstairs and saw Avalyn,Takagi,and Rei talking inside of our ''sanctuary''. The sanctuary was the room of where me or my parents or my sister would sit and try to relax.

''Well,lookie,lookie. It's Ms.I got laid.'' Rei said,my cheeks we're red.

''You just can't get over it? Can you?''

''Whatever.'' She laughed and laid on her back.

''I really wanted to ask you guys what you want to do,do you want to find your parents?''

''I already my parents are safe,their across the bridge.'' Takagi said.

''That's good news for you.'' I got up and walked out,and grabbed my bag from the side of wall,and confronted Kohta.

''Uhh Umeko,we're gonna have to leave. They're surrounding the apartment.'' I opened my eyes in shock.

''Get the guns!'' I ran back to the sanctuary. ''We have to go! they're surrounding the building.'' Everyone got up walked out the room,and scattered around,I went downstairs to the basement and grabbed the grenade launcher and M16A4.

''You have a car?''Takagi said.

''Of course! There's a Toyota Tundra in the back''

''I'm gonna go wake up Shizuka'' I shook my head and went back to my room,Mason was sitting on the bed.

''Get dressed! We have to go'' I said,he had a confused look on his face. ''Why?''

''They're surrounding the apartment.'' I grunted and grabbed the keys from my bag and walked downstairs,I open the door to the garage. There it was,the truck. It might be a old truck but it can work. I put the key in the door and jumped in the passengers side.''Hurry Up!'' Everyone but Kohta and Rei was downstairs.

''Where's that fat ass at?'' Takagi said,she turned around to see Shizuka naked. ''While we're waiting,dig in this bag and find some clothes.'' I turned around and saw Rei.

''Come on we have to go,get in''Kohta touched my shoulder and I jumped. ''What the hell?! Don't do that shit that scare-'' my eyes started to get watery,and my cheeks turned red. He had on a ammo belt,a headband,and a gun on the side of him.

''Wrong time to say this,but you look hot!'' I said.

''Thanks!'' A swarm of them we're coming towards us. ''I grabbed the M16 and shot each and cocked it,one grabbed my ankle and I kicked it square in the face,blood splattered on my face,I wiped my cheek and grunted.

''Now that's just fucking nasty,now you creatures are really gonna pay.'' I jumped up on the top of the truck and threw the keys at Shizuka. ''Start the ignition!'' She put the keys in the ignition and drove the truck. Bullets from the gun kept flying,heads kept exploding,and I was running out of ammo. I grabbed the grenade,pulled it and threw it far over the truck,blood exploded EVERYWHERE all over the truck. I smirked,I knocked on the hood. ''Open it!'' Takagi opened it and I slid inside,the truck tilted back causing inertia and I fell on top of Kohta.

''I'm sorry!'' I blushed. I got from top of him and sat down.

''So where are we going?'' Shizuka asked.

''We're going to find a way across the bridge so Takagi or Rei can find their families.'' I said,dusk was falling. And my eyes slowly started to close,I didn't eat anything,and my arms are killing me. I took off the grenade launcher and M16,and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 5(The DEAD Way Home)

Sorry for the short chapter,haha xD,I thought to save the good shit for chapter 6.

My eyes we're opening up,until I saw Takagi looking at me.

''Your laying on Kohta.'' I looked up to only see Kohta blushing and scared.

''I'm so sorry!'' I moved up from his thigh and sighed. Mason was sleeping in the right side of me,I pinched his leg and he woke up.

''The hell?!'' He said,I giggled like a schoolgirl. ''Not funny! I was sleeping.''

''So where are we now Shizuka?''

''We're almost by the bridge.'' She said, I looked out the window and saw a bunch of them.

''Stop! the zombies are coming.'' I said.

''What are you talking about?! Keep going,run right through those bastards!'' Takagi said.

''Jesus there's a wire! Press the breaks!'' Masayoshi said,we all looked at him.

''Now you want to talk!'' I said,Shizuka turned the car and we kept hitting the wire. ''Goddammit! I'll go outside myself and shoot those motherfuckers,if you want to help,come on!'' I grabbed the grenade launcher from the back and jumped through the hood and onto the streets. ''I'm sick and tired of you dirty ass abominations always getting in the way!'' I aimed the launcher in the front until Kohta ruined it.

''What the fuck Kohta!? You ruined my aim!'' I growled at him and tried to get a perfect aim again. I aimed it towards the front of the truck,and shot let out a 2 tear gas grenades. ''Hell yeah!'' bodies came flying in the air and the smoke blew in the air. Takagi came out with a shotgun to help.

''I'll be in the streets!'' She jumped off the car,and cocked the shot gun. She shot multiple times.

''There's still more of them!'' I said,Mason came out with my sniper and helped me out. He stood on top of the roof,the red light shined on a zombie's forehead and a bullet when straight through it's skull. ''Nice head shot!'' I said. I hopped off the roof and ran through the hoard of the undead,and flipped and ran from side to side and he followed me. I jumped over a staircase and they kept coming.

''They keep coming no matter what we do!'' I said,I grinned widely and banged the grenade launcher against the stairs. ''IM WAITING FOR YOU SONS OF BITCHES! COME AT ME!''

Everything stopped,when a group of soldiers came.

''Who's that?'' Mason asked,I turned around and saw Takagi jumped on a woman,was it her mom?

''Mommy!'' I heard Takagi scream,yep,it was her mom. I jumped up vigorously and smiled. ''We're saved''

We we're on the other side of the wire,so couldn't go over there.

''Come to my house later!'' She yelled to me,I knew where her house was because of her father,he knew my mother,they we're childhood friends.

I was glad to hear that.


	13. Hey Guish

I'm not getting inspired with anime or this story anymore,I loved writing it and I still and will always love anime. But I don't feel that spark anymore,My favorite sci-fi and horror show is The Walking Dead,watched all 3 seasons and can't wait for season 4 in the fall. I don't really see a LOT of HOTDxOCs really.

Edit: I forgot to post this document,this was a week ago lmfao. I'm actually still not inspired but I will try today,tomorrow,or the day after tomorrow. Though you people are quite patient.


	14. Chapter 6 Mothafucka PREVIEW

Me and Mason ran together down the street,the sun was going down so we needed to find a place to stay.

''I wish I had a car or somethin'...'' I looked around the area to see if their was an auto shop or a car dealership,there was no sign of any so I kept walking. I put my head down and started walking slowly.

''What's wrong?'' He asked me.

''Nothing,the sun is just ruining my sight.'' I stopped and saw a auto shop. ''Fuck yes.''

''What?'' He turned around and squinted really hard.

''C'mon stop waiting time!'' I grabbed his hand and ran towards the shop,I walked up and saw a row of motorcycle,lined up like dominos. ''You get what you want,and I'll check out a ride.'' I looked around the shop and checked out the motorcycles.

''These are bad ass,you got any experience?'' He asked,I chuckled a little bit.

''Yeah,infact. I did ride one with my... Nevermind.'' I didn't finish it because it was something I never wanted to talk about.

''With your?'' He had a confused look on his face. ''Forget it.'' I walked into a somewhat vacant room and saw a car boat.

''What about this?'' I said. He smiled. ''Yep,this is perfect.'' I threw my bag in there and my guns.

* * *

He drove the car and I sat down in the passengers seat. ''Run those motherfuckers down!'' I said.

''You gotta plan?'' He asked,I smiled.

''We'll discuss that when we get across the river.'' The car kept making movements causing me to hit from side to side

''Hold on tight!'' I growled at him. ''Just a little too late don't ya think?!'' He drove over the slope and into the river,because the fucking car was moving so rapidly,I fell into the river.

''Umeko! Are you ok?!'' He yelled.

''This water is fucking freezing!'' I swam to the car boat,he put his hand out and pulled me up.

''I am so sorry.'' He said.

''It's fine really,I'm just gonna change.'' I turned my back around and dug in my bag and pulled out a striped navy blue tube dress,and striped blue platform converse,I took off my green bra and put the dress on,threw my boots on the boat and put on the converse.

He gasped and covered his eyes.

''What?! Is there something wrong?'' I blushed,and looked down. ''Staring won't help me.''

''There's nothing wrong,you look really good,infact,REALLY good.'' he put his head down and his cheeks was red.

''What do you mean by that?'' I chuckled a little bit,until I started to see the sun go down. ''We should go,it's going to be night soon.''

''Your right,we should''

So far,this is what I made 2 weeks ago. I don't like it because it's too basic and I just want to spin things up,I already know what I want but I want your honest opinion on this. Because I'm a lazy fuck and I don't feel like writing


	15. Django Unchained?

I'm just wondering, because I didn't watch it last year and I finally watched it on redbox. I might make a fanfiction off of it,so let me know whatcha know about the movie.


	16. New OC Story? Eh?

In all honesty,I'm stuck here. I need to start a better and improved OC story . It sucks. So should I start a new OC story for H.O.T.D?


End file.
